


To Lance; From Keith

by Blepbean



Series: Last Notes [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, I was too late for that but shhhhh, Klangst Week 2018, Love that kills, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Seeing that one person that meant everything to you and you have loved, love someone else hurts...And that kind of love hurts





	To Lance; From Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi this is my first voltron fanfic  
> This deals with some heavy shit, so read at your own risk!  
> Comments, kudos and feedback is appreciated <3  
> In this fic I really tried to write that kind of love that kills you from the inside. That one that hurts and kills

To Lance

Hey… it’s me. Keith.  
I’m sorry… to just… disappear just like that.  
Sorry for my feelings to be expressed on a black ink, the colour of the void.  
_Which is what you did to me, turning me into a mess…_  
Cause being in love is sadness, pain, telling myself that I’m fine until I look at your face and you sweep me off my feet, it’s asking if I’m good enough for… anyone. At all.  
I hate how you smile, I hate how you have that cute sneeze. I hate how you’re just… so… cute. I hate how you hit on girls…  
I always ask myself, why them? Why not me? Why can’t I feel your lips against mine, why can’t you hug me tight and never let me go? Why can’t I cry in your arms?  
_Why them instead…_  
I always ask myself that every single time you hit on a girl you see, especially Allura. And it hurts, it fucking hurts. I try to smile as I feel those words pierce my broken heart, laugh as I block out the thoughts that say I’m never good enough.  
“Lance… stop hitting on every girl you see.” I say that, every single time. Hoping that you would say a cheesy line to me, making my heart flutter. Telling me that I’m alright as a tinge of pink grow on my cheeks.  
_But that would never happen would it?_ Cause you don’t care about me.  
I wanted to disappear when you forget that memory we had when we had a bonding moment, I wanted you to just remember, even if it’s just how your hand felt so soft against mine. I was left with words that stung my heart, walking away as I stopped the tears flowing.

You didn’t even care enough to notice all the little things I did to make you happy.  
Was it because you just didn’t care?  
I did it because I joined paladins… to just be with you.  
Because I’m so madly in love with you and you didn’t care to see behind the thin facade I had in front of my face, you didn’t care enough and you didn’t know.  
And I’m so fucking sorry to have these feelings for you, I’m so sorry for everything I did.  
All I wanted is for you… to love me…  
YOU led to sleepless nights.  
YOU led to a broken heart.  
YOU led to 3 am thoughts of whether I’m… good enough.  
YOU broke me, even though you didn’t know…  
Until you took my only thing that didn’t break my heart, the book that contained that my deepest secrets, the book that contained my insanity.  
And there I was, crying in front of you as you looked at me, not even showing a single bit of emotion.  
YOU didn’t hug me tight as my heart slowly bled as you looked at me.  
YOU didn’t whisper words to comfort me, telling me that you love me even though it’s fake.  
YOU didn’t reach out to stop me, didn’t reach out to grab me by the arm and look me in the eye, wiping the dirty tears from my cheeks.  
_You didn’t kiss me when I needed it the most_  
Instead ,all you did was watch the void leak out of my pierced heart, standing still as I barely breathed in front of you, dirty tears running down my cheeks.  
You said nothing to me… no words left your mouth, not a single word.  
And it fucking hurts, you didn’t care enough while you cared enough to hit on girls.  
Cause I just wanted you, to tell me it’s going to be fine. Just a single word to tell me that you fucking cared enough.  
But you didn’t.  
So I left without saying a word, you didn’t care enough to run after me. I crawled my way to my bed, hugging myself into a ball. Letting out quiet sobs as dirty tears dripped down my cheeks.  
But then I realised how I’m so broken, how pathetic I am as I lost the meaning of crying.  
Numbness, nothingness filled my broken tears.  
And this is what it led me to, the rough rope against my neck, taking the pain away from my heart.  
I laughed at myself when I was writing this, it all started with you…  
So I’m sorry for existing, sorry for being in love with you.  
Sorry.

_I just wish you were attracted to me, but that’s just a cheesy fairytale that wouldn’t exist. Sorry, Lance…_

From Keith,  
P.S I left something in my room, the songs that I listened to when I was sickly in love with you.  


**Author's Note:**

> OK I swear I love klance I just love angst so much I’m sorry


End file.
